matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dissension (Episode 2.3)
Mara Flood: {redpill_name}, we have a problem. While I hate coming coming out and saying this, you have the greatest chance to rectify our little dilemma. It seems the package you brought to Desayd has never made it to the Merovingian. I believe that Desayd was intercepted by a group who is possibly upset about the death of Morpheus. The Frenchman disagrees, but as I am the one handing out assignments, we will apply my scenario: find Desayd and secure the package. Operator: Let's hope Desayd is in good shape.You could use his help if things get out of hand. arriving at the location Operator: There's no package and Desayd on site, but some hostile Exiles. This is not cool. I can't wait to hear what Flood has to say about this. Make your exit. Operator: What's going on?! Those are Exiles attacking you! Flood: Words cannot describe the seething rage I have at this moment. Renegades are not tolerated! Desayd must be recovered -- no matter the cost. I have given you updated coordinates. Go there. Now. Operator: I just saw a flash of Desayd's RSI signal in the code stream! He can't be far. Move quickly! Operator: What the--?! Desayd is attacking! defend yourself! Desayd: The failing Frenchman can't fend for you forever. Operator: Not a single one of the Exiles has the package! Could anything else possibly go wrong? Operator: What the hell just happened?! I've never seen anything like that before! One, second, you were fighting Desayd, and in the next he just disappeared! Flood:'''We have another thorn in our midst. Someone powerful enough to turn Desayd is quite the foe. Whoever has the package will most certainly be punished for their foolhardy actions. For the time being, I'm putting that part of your task on hold as another matter has reared its head. '''Flood: Go to this address and greet a man by the name of Phillips. Phillips represents a group of Commandos that are trying to make their presence known in the Matrix. Flood: The commandos have yet to reveal a central represenatative, or figurehead-- so to speak, so our desire to let them meet the Merovingian himself is null. I hope you don't mind playing canary and descending into the well. Phillips: Attention. {redpill_name}! I am from a group of military programs seeking an alliance with the Merovingian and his organization. My group needs refuge within the Matrix, and a partnership with the Merovingian would benefit both parties. Or, if the Frenchman prefers, we can exercise non-interference. That is up to him. Operator: Grab that doc and we'll do the hardline thing. Phillips: I have the document prepared prepared for the Merovingian. it details the benefits of what our alliance could bring. Please, present this to him. Phillips: See to it that the Merovingian gets that document. It is our hope that we can aid one another. Operator: Everything checks out. I'll forward the doc into Flood. Flood: Very interesting... The Merovingian will very much like to hear this. You have done well. yes, you heard me right, that was a compliment. Don't get used to it. If the commandos' motives are true, we may have a new ally to silence the recent uprising of rebelling Exiles. Completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Episode 2.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.3)